Mental Block - MLxPG
by ChizuruSama
Summary: Prince Gumball is in a slump when he is visited by, the Vampire King, Marshall Lee. Stricken by writer's block Marshall Lee finds a way to entertain himself with P.G's body. After his sexual encounter with Marshall, Prince Gumball must learn how to deal with his emotions which has worsen his mental block.
1. A Night of Frustration and Games

The Prince of the candy people slid to a slouch on his throne with a sigh of frustration. The land in which he ruled was peaceful and every thing was well, but he was growing agitated. There where no out standing dilemma to be mended and no occasion needing celebration. Fionna and Cake where far from Ooo on a grand adventure and they were not due to return for some time, and Marshall Lee the Vampire King did not wake until the sun had set. Even the Ice Queen seemed to have disappeared, which was, by far, not a bad thing.

He thought of science, the thought excited him, all the equations and the feeling he got when he unwrapped a major problem, but his excitement was easily dashed by the mental block he was suffering from. Recently he was unable to find matters that needed or, despite his beliefs, could be solved by science. Even when he would go to his lab to start he could not find where to begin or find the mind set to focus.

He picked himself up from his slouch, bettering his posture, but soon rested his head on the back of his propped hand, and drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

Marshall Lee woke in a clad of darkness as a night owl sang outside his home. He rolled to the cold side of his mattress then finally lifted himself into the air. The owl continued to sing as he drifted downstairs to the kitchen in his underwear.

The fridge opened with a pop when he pulled on the door. Taking the fruit juice he floated back to his room whistling between gulps for red. Once in his room he placed the jug on the crowded bedside table, took in a deep breath and stretched his spine. It was a nice night, a night with this clear of skies had to be spent outside.

His spine curled back to normal as he turned nearly top side grabbing a pair of clean-enough jeans, a black t, and a red plaid shirt from the floor around his bed. With a soft thud, and a creek from the floor, the King of vampires let his feet touch the cool wood. As he began to pull on his clothes, Marshall hummed the song he had worked on before he had went to sleep.

He threw the strap of his axe over his shoulder, with only his pants on, and plucked the thick strings with his right hand, and let his left fingers dance up and down the neck of the bass. The song started quickly, sliding up and down scales then slowed to warm half notes. The King opened his mouth willing for the words to flow but his mind was void of lyric. "Red flower drip like ..., nasty paper cute sting and make me ..., sweet headache make me think in blurry thought but ..." He liked none of what was coming to mind.

Marshall frowned and ruffled his hair then laid his bass on the bed so he could finish getting dressed. When he finished he replaced his family's axe with his red guitar and opened the window; where the owl, still, hooted. Marshall let out major chords while floating through the open port singing with the owl.

Writer's block could always be cured by fresh air and a gentle smiling moon.

* * *

Peppermint maid pulled P.G out of his shallow sleep by a touch on his now numb hand.

"Sorry, prince, but I thought you might be more comfortable in your chambers."

"Thank you, for waking me, you umm ... do you know the time?" Gumball said rubbing his hand over his face.

"It is ten o'clock, my Prince." she said in her usual pleasant voice.

"Ah, I see. Well I shall go to bed then." He said feeling a little confused, he felt as though he had only closed his eyes for a moment.

The maid bowed and the prince left the throne room.

As the prince ascended the spiral stair case to his room he heard the faint sound of a guitar, and stopped; to make sure he was not mistaken. He climbed until he reached a window where he found the unmistakable silhouette of Marshall Lee and his guitar in the distance. "_How nice it must be,_" he thought as he continued his travel up the tower. "_To be without responsibilities, to be so carefree."_

* * *

Marshall sang softly as he glided over a gathering of fluffy people; lulling them to sleep. He looked over the field towards the castle of the Gumball Prince. Most of the cities lights where dimming, but he noticed the window he knew belonged to the Prince was still lit; he drifted closer, still strumming his guitar.

Marshall had visited the Prince in the past but he had long since done so. The Prince was often wrapped up in one thing or another and no longer had the time to hang.

"_Maybe I should drop in for a quick spook._" Marshall thought and proceeded towards the castle with a growing grin. The Vampire King loved pulling pranks and scaring people almost as much as he loved making music.

Lee reached the tower where the Prince slept and floated higher and higher until he was outside of Gumball's open window. Seeing that P.G was in the bathroom, he drifted into the room and hid under the canopy bed. He laid in wait, watching the pink feet of the Prince patter to the closet.

He snickered as he watched the Prince throw his shirt to the near by hamper and drop his trousers to the floor and kick them to the basket as well. Gumball pulled on a pair of striped sleeping slacks and the black band shirt Marshall had given him. The candy Prince stopped in front of the book shelf.

Marshall grew bored with waiting and so he slid silently out from the bed and creeped inches above the floor twisting his face horrifically; his mouth over flowing with jagged teeth, eyes hallowed, and growing until he towered over the Prince.

Unaware of the monstrous Marshall Lee the Prince turned, walking into the looming King. Shocked, Gumball jumped backwards into the bookshelf with a surprised yelp, causing a several volumes to fall.

"Oh, Marshall, that was ..." he searched for the word. "Surprising."

Marshall Lee shrunk and returned his face to its normal beauty. He half smiled with a small laugh although he was disappointed he did not force the Prince into a ball of fright.

"What have you come for?" asked the Prince, picking up the fallen books.

"Nothing, I just saw that your light was on," Marshall dropped himself into Gumball's reading chair. "and thought I would pop in to say hey." Marshall picked up one of the books from the floor and leafed through it, still thoroughly disappointed that he had come all this way for nothing.

Prince Gumball placed the last book on the self and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. He did not want to tell the vampire that he was just about to go to bed but what was he to do with him? He pick up the book he was going to read and sat on the edge of his bed.

Marshall wanted to leave but he had just gotten there, it would be weird of him just to leave after getting there. If only there was something to do or talk about, but the only thing to do was read and there was not anything the two of them had in common to talk about. The vampire thought and snapped the book close with a slight grin that would have scared small children.

He dropped the book and his guitar on the chair and floated above the bed, "How about," he lowered himself so he was standing. The prince frowned at the shoes that dirtied his comforters. "we play a game?" the King of vampires finished.

The Prince looked at Marshall, still a little miffed that he was standing on his bed with shoes. "A game? What kind of game do you want to play?"


	2. Only the Man with the Stronger Will

Marshall lifted back into the air, floating so he was above Gumball and looking down at him, inches from his face. "More of a test," Marshall said pleased with himself. "To see who has the stronger will."

The Prince thought for a minuter then said, "Okay, I will play your game." Feeling confident. Although the King of Vampires had a thousand years of experience Gumball knew he had a much stronger will power.

The vampire smiled, "Alright then." Marshall forced the prince backwards onto the bed.

Marshall was now levitating above Gumball whose feet still dangled off the side of the bed. The prince was surprised and his face showed it. "Marshall, how are we going to test..." he trailed off thinking.

The Vampire King laughed, too excited to let the Prince work it out on his own, then said, "Whoever gets a full hard on first, looses."

The Prince stared at Marshall totally surprised; he had not foreseen that. Gumball slipped out from under Marshall and stood a few feet from him. Marshall lowered himself so that he sat on the bed and smiled at Gumball. P.G hated that Marshall thought this funny, he could feel his face growing hot from embarrassment. Marshall said nothing, he enjoyed this.

The two stayed that way for several minutes until Gumball steeled himself and asked "What does the winner of your test earn?"

Marshall smiled wider. "The winner gets any favor he wishes from the looser."

Gumball did not like this scenario but he was a man with pride, and a man with pride can not simply walk away from a challenge.

"I accept." said the prince grudgingly. Marshall was a little surprised that the Prince had agreed so easily.

"Excellent." Lee said getting up from the bed.

Gumball did his best to look at ease, but Marshall knew his heart was beating wildly, making the vampire to laugh softly under his breath. Marshall floated towards the Prince then landed on the ground in front of him and held him with his eyes. The two were nearly equal in height but Marshall had at lest an inch on Gumball.

Marshall waited for Gumball to make the first move, letting the Prince get his nerves under control before he did anything.

Feeling awkward the Prince moved towards Marshall so their lips barely touched, too embarrassed to continue. "_Crap crap crap, what am I doing?" _What ever fatigue P.G was feeling earlier was gone, chased away by nerves. "_Maybe he's kidding, crap, now he will tease. If only, tonight, he had not come." _

The vampire stepped into Gumball, forcing him against the wall. If Marshall wanted to win this contest he would have to make P.G relax.

Gumball's heart pounded as Marshall's tongue licked his shut lips, he balled his hands at his side unsure of what to do with them.

With his right hand Marshall slid up the Prince's shirt, playfully pulling at his nipples making them hard as he did. Used his free thumb Marshall tugged on Gumball's chin pulling his lips open. "Come on, Bubba," The vampire whispered against the Prince's mouth. "Let me in."

Gumball felt his cock stir at the sound of his first name. Without thinking about it he unclenched his jaw.

Marshall's tongue slipped in along with his fruity tasting breath. The vampire flicked his tongue against Gumball's, willing it to life. The Prince lightly brushed his tongue against Marshall's, slowly beginning to play. Marshall retracted back into his own mouth convincing P.G to follow, and with hesitation he did, avoiding the vampire's sharp fangs.

As they kissed Marshall shrugged off his plaid shirt then parted from Gumball to remove his black one as Gumball did the same, revealing his toned pink chest.

When they rejoined Prince Gumball kissed Marshall's neck, running his hand through Marshall's black hair, which then slipped from Marshall's hair to his shoulder has he kissed his was down to the vampire's hard chest. He lick Marshall's left nipple making it wet with his spit and hard as he gently pulled it with his teeth. With his free hand he traced the hallow of Marshall's back.

Marshall led Gumball's right hand to his face, slipping his fingers into his mouth, sucking on the tips before kissing his palm. Getting carried away with the sensation of the Prince's hot mouth on his nipples he licked Gumball's wrist. The warm wet touch sent a thrill down the Prince's arm. Unable to stop himself, Marshall bit into the Prince's wrist. Gumball gasped as the feeling of both pain and pleasure crashed into him, and he felt the soft fabric of his pajamas against his hardening cock.

Marshall's dick pulsed as he as blood filled his mouth. He had forgotten how much drinking warm blood turned him on. He pulled Gumball's face back to his and kissed him with his blood laced mouth. Marshall pushed Gumball hard against the wall, pressing their bodies tightly together.

The prince wrapped his arms around Marshall's neck, kissing him back hungrily, unaware to the taste of his own blood.

Gumball tried to calm himself but he knew he was loosing, as his sex was almost fully erect against his stripped pajamas. Marshall was too good at seduction. P.G wondered how many times had he'd done this sort of thing.

With one hand Gumball reached down and unlatched Marshall's belt buckle and forced his hand past the elastic of his boxers. The Prince grasped the Vampire's cock, which was not nearly as hard as his own, and gently squeezed.

Marshall pulled his lips from Gumball's and said, "Dude, that's cheating." With something between a growl and a purr next to his ear.

"All is far since you stated no rules." said the Prince as he toyed with the base of the vampire's cock, which was now hardening in his hand.

Marshall kissed Gumball's jaw and laced his fingers in Gumball's pink hair, making his way to his neck. Marshall grew harder as Gumball rolled his balls in his hand. The vampire moaned but would not let himself give in. Gumball was better at this than Marshall thought he'd be.

The vampire King licked the prince's neck, feeling the hold on his dick loosen as he did. Marshall dug his fangs into Gumball's neck, making sure not to draw too much blood.

The Prince shuddered as another wave of pleasure and pain hit him. His heart hammered, the feeling of Marshall's fangs buried in his skin was too much. He wanted to resist but could not ignore the amazing sensation of the bite and the vampire's licking tongue sucking blood from it.

"You win, your will is stronger." Gumball said trying to keep his lust from his voice as the vampire continued to suck. He wanted more, more of bitter-sweet bites, more kisses, more groping, more of Marshall Lee.


	3. Kisses and Touches

Marshall knew he had won, he could feel Gumball's erection pressing against him.

The vampire king smiled. "For my favor then," he grabbed Gumball's non-bitten wrist causing the Prince to stumble as he was dragged toward the bed. "You will play catcher." Marshall said kicking off his shoes and dropping his jeans to the wood floor; leaving him only with his boxers.

Gumball took a minute to understand what Marshall had said. Surely he was not serious. "You jest."

"Don't be such a girl, Bubba." Marshall said finally dropping his boxers.

"Can't I just..." Gumball said, pumping his fist up and down to speak for what he couldn't bring himself to say.

"If I wanted that I'd do it myself. 'Sides," Marshall stepped close to Gumball lacing his fingers in his hair and licking at the oozing blood from the Prince's neck. "I want to see you squirm as I enter."

P.G could not see it, but he knew Marshall had an evil grin. "I'm not sure what to say to that." he said, heart pounding as Marshall continued to lick the bite mark on his neck.

"Say nothing, just get on the bed." Marshall released him, the weight of his arms suddenly gone.

P.G, shocked, stood close to Marshall for a second longer, then crawled lengthwise onto the bed. Laying on his back he rested one arm on his chest, the other at his side, and stared up at the canopy.

The bed creaked as Marshall crept next to Gumball, tugging at his pink pants until they came loosely to his ankles, revealing his gray briefs. Gumball inhaled deeply as the vampire King lifted the elastic over his erection and threw the underwear to the floor. A path had been made of their clothes from the wall, were it had started, to the bed, where they were now, both naked.

The Vampire caressed P.G's calf and moved his hand up, stopping at the inner crease of his knee, and gently parting his legs. Gumball shut his eyes and turned his head to the side, the awkward tension and nerves were overcoming him again.

Marshall placed his knees on either side of Gumball's hips, letting his thighs support P.G's pink legs. With his left hand Marshall turned the Prince's face but P.G would not look at him.

"Lick my fingers," Marshall whispered leaning next to Gumball's neck. "The wetter they are, the less this will hurt."

P.G did nothing at that moment but, slowly, he finally took Marshall's hand in his and opened his mouth just enough so the vampire's fingers could slide in. Marshall readjusted his hips so his cock was parallel to Gumball's.

The Prince sucked on Marshall's digits as the vampire licked the blood from his neck, making P.G mouth water in lust. With his right hand Marshall brushed, lightly, across the crowns of their matching erections, making P.G's heart pound painfully in his chest. Marshall gently took the two members in his hand and lightly stroked them; tightening his grip on the downwards jerk and relaxing it on the way up the two shafts. Prince Gumball let out a sigh of pleasure, his heart beat slowly but powerfully against his rib cage, as he continued to lick Marshall's iron tasting finger tips.

Marshall moved from P.G's neck wound to the sharp ridge of his jaw and continued to kiss and lightly nip at his pink skin. The soft touch of Marshall's lips and warm breath against his skin made Gumball's mind numb. P.G to ran his hand through Marshall's hair while the other one continued to spread the vampire's fingers so he could lick between them. His breathing became deep and heavy from the thrill of Marshall's cock being rubbed against his own. He shifted under the vampire with a soft moan, he was getting closer to finishing, and Marshall could tell. P.G's sex was slick with pre-cum and his toes flexed, resisting ejaculation.

Gently Marshall's limp fingers pinched Gumball's tongue, startling P.G into looking Marshall in the eye. "Take over for my other hand." Marshall purred removing his hand from their members and used it to better support himself over P.G. With the hand he had been using to work Marshall's fingers, Gumball gingerly took the two erections and did his best to mimic the vampire's movements.

Marshall released the Prince's tongue and pressed his lips to Gumball's. Gumball, ravished by the kiss, pushed Marshall out of his mouth and forced his way past the vampire's fangs, becoming incredibly excited.

With his wet fingers Marshall Lee reached awkwardly for Prince Gumball's ass, finding his puckered entrance. The Prince flinched as the vampire pushed his middle finger inside. Marshall wiggled his finger in a circular motion, caressing the moist walls of Gumball. The Prince's hand picked up speed from the buzz of the unfamiliar touch.

Gumball pulled his mouth from the Vampire's, turning his head to the side, "Marshall." P.G's begging expression and moaning voice calling his name made Marshall's heart pound with desire.

Marshall kissed the side of Gumball's face, "I'm not stopping you." he said, knowing what the Prince wanted to say. The Prince hated that he was so close to orgasm and Marshall was not, but he felt no heat from his unhappiness, only the pleasure from being so close to coming.

Marshall took advantage of P.G's turned head and bit into the side of his neck that hadn't been marred. Gumball gasped, the pleasure too great to hold back. Cum splashed onto his naked chest, his toes curling from the sensation of finally giving in. His heaved heavy breathes as his orgasm was rode out by Marshall sucking his second neck wound. He let go of his half limp cock giving Marshall's his full attention.

The vampire moaned in satisfaction as he worked his index finger along side of his middle, and removed his mouth from P.G's new neck wound to his lips, giving him more bloody kisses.

Gumball rested his free hand on the crook of Marshall neck, pulling him closer to him, his fingers tangled in the ends of Marshall's hair. Marshall pushed in his ring finger, making P.G's heart lurch and his half erect cock stir.

Marshall's cock pulsed in the Prince's hand, the desire to bury himself deep into Gumball was madding. He pulled against P.G's hold, looking into the Prince's eyes. "Are you ready?" Marshall asked unable to hold off any longer, he had to feel the warmth of Gumball, to feel Gumball all around him.

Prince Gumball stopped rubbing Marshall's cock but kept his hand wrapped around it a second longer, preparing himself mentally, then brought both his hands together on his stomach and turned his head away, nodding.

Marshall pulled his fingers from P.G, leaving the Prince feeling odd. The Vampire moved backwards, readjusting his position so that his cock pointed towards Gumball's entrance. Marshall lifted P.G's right leg, letting it rest upon his shoulder, getting a better angle at the Prince.

Prince Gumball clenched a hand full of the bedding as he felt the tip of Marshall's cock press against him, his heart hammering as he waited. Marshall kissed the Prince's inner thigh, and placed his hand on P.G's hips.

Slowly Marshall forced his head into Gumball. Marshall watched as the Prince tightened his grip on the blanket and bit into his own lip with a wine of pain. "_Damn_." Marshall thought, resisting the impulse to thrust in hard and deep. Instead, Marshall pulled out without going past his head, letting P.G get use to being entered.

As Marshall pushed into him again, Gumball's heart knocked against his chest and his sex hardened again, the pain was not unlike the bitter sweet kisses Marshall had left on his neck and wrist. Marshall pulled out again only to slowly force himself back in.

"You can..." P.G said looked into Marshall's eyes. "You can," he paused again, "go deeper." Gumball's face reddened before he turned his head to the side, to embarrassed to keep eye contact. Marshall grinned and wondered if Gumball knew how provocative he was being. Slowly Marshall pushed farther in, holding P.G's hips forcing himself deeper. Gumball's mouth opened to cry out but could only manage a small whine. So weird, the feeling of Marshall being inside of him; the feeling of being filled whole.

P.G looked up at Marshall with pained and lustful eyes, his heart beating quickly from the bitter pleasure. "Can I move now?" Marshall asked; P.G nodded. Marshall pulled back just far enough to keep his head buried inside, and slammed back in; causing the Prince to rock upwards, closer to the edge of the bed.

Gumball's knitted brow and heavy breathing added to Marshall's need for Gumball, he withheld the desire to plow into the Prince, wanting as much time with him as he could have.

Gumball raised his hips to meet Marshall's powerful thrusts. The vampire King gripped his erect cock and pumped it in time with the slow and deep thrusts.

Gumball propped himself up so his forehead touched Marshall's, his lips parted slightly asking to be kissed while his breath was labored, and his chest damp with sweat. Marshall licked P.G's upper lip, teasingly, before kissing him softly.

How did Gumball not notice before now how passionate Marshall was, and how gentle he could be? Why were his childish pranks and whims noted as flaws and not as quirks?

Marshall continued to thrust into Gumball, rocking them awkwardly on the bed and the sound of skin hitting skin echoed off stone walls. P.G, moaning, pulled from Marshall's lips returning to their earlier forehead to forehead position; he was close to cumming again.

Prince Gumball fell back to the bed. "Marsh," P.G panted, his tenor voice low and filled with the sound of his restraint . "I can- cannot- hold on much - longer,- Marshall~" he moaned his name.

Gumball's broken voice calling for him sent a charge through Marshall. P.G wrapped his leg around Marshall's waist making the vampire moan from the shift in weight. P.G squirmed, gripping the bed sheets, curling and uncurling his toes while trying to holdout as long as Marshall. The treat of pleasure came with every single thrust sending a warm, almost numbing, thrill along P.G's spine and through his legs.

Marshall continued to push in and out, enjoying the heated expression on Gumball's face along with the way the Prince unknowingly moved his hips. It had been such a long time since Marshall Lee had been with someone like this. He had forgotten how amazing it was being engulfed by someone, how perfect it felt to have someone to hold and kiss.

Marshall's name left Gumball's lips in a moan. Unable to to fight the gravity of pleasure, P.G came in Marshall's hand, splashing cum onto his chest. Gumball, sensitive with pleasure, tightened around Marshall's cock. Marshall moaned thrusting deeply two last times, before filling the candy Prince with his cum. P.G's leg slipped off of Marshall's shoulder as the vampire reached the Prince's lips with his own.

Gumball knew this was going to be the last kiss, he wanted to hang on to it, but sleep was near him. He threaded his fingers through Marshall's hair, running his hand along the vampire's neck and shoulders; high on the sense of being touched and touching Marshall Lee, loving his warmth.

* * *

_Haha so I finally found out how people were making these author's notes XD I'm such a butt.__**  
**_

_I told myself to finish this on Dec, 6, since that's my birthday. So here it is, a present to my followers ^o^ Th__is is the longest chapter so far woot woot ^o^_

_Originally I wanted to have this chapter finished by the monday before Halloween but I was so lost writing this! This was my first real attempt at writing a sex scene so sorry if it was awkward and uncomfortable to read :V Then when I finished it I was going through it to fill it out more, cause it was seriously choppy, but then my word processor killed itself TTnTT I cried about it for several weeks then re-wrote it. From now on I'm just going to write the bloody thing on this site! Either that or note pad omg.  
_

_... Does Marshall's heart beat? ... Whatever.  
_

_Are there any Demon Flower/Kuruizaki no Hana fans reading this? If there are did anyone catch the reference? XD  
_

**_Please, please, review! Every review make me more determined to write more _**_^o^ **I love you all!~ **_


	4. A Book and The Guitar

Marshall lifted himself into the air, careful not to wake the sleeping Prince. P.G had not lasted long after Marshall kissed him, falling asleep atop the comforters. Marshall folded the covers over Gumball, then returned to the floor. The moon was still high and the sun was still hiding, but he wanted to leave before it had the chance to rise.

Pulling on yesterday's clothes, he threw P.G's at the hamper and floated to the pink reading chair. His guitar sat on it with a leather bound book. He slung his guitar over his shoulder and returned the lone book to the shelf.

Marshall stretched his back, saying good bye to the sleeping Candy Prince with a silent wave, and left the way he had come.

* * *

_Umm so yeah. I feel my self slipping, style and flow wise T^T Sorry about that, I'll try to fix that._

_I'm trying to remember where I was going with this story... I know I had a plan but, it, along with style and flow, has slipped away :P_

_This isn't really a chapter but a bridge to the next one, to tie you guys over with until the next chapter is finished. Sorry I've slowed down a lot, but things have come up :P Not school or work since I don't do either. Mostly I've done what I told myself not to do, which is start a new fic (another Gumee/Gumshall lol). Well, to be honest, I've started two new ones._

_Thanks for putting up with me :3_


	5. Moans Groans and Despair

A knock on the bedroom door brought Prince Gumball from his sleep. The covers fell from him, chilling his naked chest, as he sat up. The door creaked opened and peppermint maid stepped over the threshold.

"Don't come in!" The maid jumped at Gumball's shout. "Stay out!" He pulled the covers around him, hiding himself; the maid quickly shut herself out. His heart raced as a child's who'd been caught stealing; he groaned with regret. Gumball fell back to the bed rubbing the heels of his hands over his eyes. He had not meant to sound so upset, and felt bad for yelling immediately, but he couldn't let her in. He could not let her see him, could not let her see the shame on his face, and he could not see her in the room that felt dirty to him.

The maid took moment before knocking again but did not enter. "Prince Gumball, it is past mid day, yet you have not come from your room, are you ... feeling ill?" She asked apprehensively.

The Prince sighed. "I am alright, I'll be out soon." he said just loud enough for the maid to hear. She did not leave right away but when she did P.G exhaled a breath he did not know he was holding.

With his thumb and first finger, Gumball rubbed his eyes and groaned. He was ashamed, embarrassed, but mostly he was frustrated; Frustrated because he was confused. Prier to last night he'd thought Marshall a friend, or maybe a friend of a friend. Was last night merely a sex romp or had Marshall been planning to do this for sometime? P.G groaned, of course Marshall had not planned this, it was unlike Marshall to plan such a thing. Marshall would not trick to obtain his desires, he took what he wanted he did not rationalize the in-between. Yet the vampire King had been so tender, was it simply behavior he'd learned to keep women in bed or, had he been more then kind because he felt for the Prince? No that was not right either.

P.G groaned once again; he did not wish to dwell on the matter farther. He heaved himself up resting his arms on his bent knees. His ass hurt, his thighs and stomach were sticky, and even though he had just woken, he wanted sleep. He sighed and got out of bed.

He left his room for the joined bath. The bathroom was bright from the sun streaming in from the sky light and the tile floor was cold on his bear feet. Gumball turned the bathtub faucets and sat in the cold cast iron before the tub could fill. The wound on his wrist caught his gaze; he had forgot about being bit. His hands went to his neck in search for the other wounds. He winced in pain as he probed the fleshy mounds. He slid lower into the tub with a sigh; his mind finding thoughts of Marshall Lee again.

If Marshall did feel for the Prince what would he do? Would he turn Marshall away or grow to his fancy? Would things be awkward now? These were not questions that could be resolved with thought, only through physical approach. What about their kingdoms? What would happen if the two were ruled under united crowns?

P.G shook his head. That was a stupid thought, it blow last night out of proportion. "That is ridiculous, last night was just a one time thing." He thought, ashamed for thinking outrageously.

He wiped his face with wet hands. The sound of the water drumming on the bottom of the tub echoed through the bathroom. The water was too hot, but not hot enough to change. He sighed heavily resting his head back against the tub, his arms along the edge, and stared out the sky light. He blanked his mind, letting clouds and birds fill it.

* * *

The bath had offered his mind some comfort, letting him think of nothing but the sky and the pruning of his fingers tips, but the relief of strenuous thought was temporary.

Gumball hauled the wardrobe doors opened. He needed something long. Something that could cover the marks on his neck and wrist. He pulled out a beige turtle neck, and brown chinos.

Could anything happen between Marshall and Gumball? Could anything good come from a relationship with the vampire King? He asked himself as he tugged on his clothes.

Would anything be lost if a relationship did transpire? The respect of his people and other royalty maybe.

Would anything be lost by a relationship not being had? The shaky friendship he had with Marshall Lee?

Did Gumball want a relationship with Marshall? No, no he did not. Or did he? He could not be absolutely sure. Why was he dwelling on this? He shook his head, trying to shake the thoughts away.

He reached for the crown that sat inside the dresser but stopped. He had worn this crown for as long as he could remember, it symbolized so much. It symbolized power, loyalty, trust, pride, and above every thing else it symbolized his people. Looking at it now all he felt was shame. How could he rule his kingdom when he was so easily lead astray; when he had so little self control. He rubbed his eyes and inhaled deeply; he hated himself for getting so carried away.

He turned to his bed, it's disheveled sheets, then groaned and ripped the bedding from the mattress. He could not stand the sight of them, they needed to be cleaned. Invisible stains taunted him, making him sick. He felt so dirty, so disgusted, he hated the feeling. He wanted to go to sleep, and then to wake up and have every thing gone.

There was a knock on the door. "Sir," Peppermint Maid said with more conviction then that last time she had talked through the door. "The adventurist Fionna and the cat Cake are in the throne room and wish your audience." she said, being as formal as she could; as she did not want to frighten the Prince again.

Gumball dropped the sheets in a pile on the floor. "I see, thank you, I'll see to them momentarily."

Gumball sighed and went to the mirror hanging in the bathroom. He looked at himself. He looked so pathetic and withered compared to the normal way he held himself; so tired and confused looking. He pulling at his sleeves, wrapping the cuffs around his fingers. The cotton fabric of the turtle neck irritated the skin around his wounds but he was grateful for the coverage. He avoided looking at his reflection for long, he could not stand the face he wore, the shame and guilt that was plainly painted on it.

This was the way he saw himself. He hated to think of how his two friends would see him.

* * *

This is so much easier to write then writing sex! I's thinking there's going to be four of so chapters after this one ... yup, I think that's about right.

Whooa! Big thanks to 'Snow Whites Poison Kiss' for beta reading this! Just thought I'd give them a shout out since they have to put up with my mistakes ;D

Thanks to all they people that have reviewed, especial the people that review each chapter! Reading them is literally the high light of my day :D Reading them make me so happy :'D

You may have noticed the new picture icon what not. My sister draw it after telling me the one I had draw was weird looking lol I like this one much better :)


	6. Red Leaks from Corners of Smiles

Marshall inhaled deeply, taking in as much of the early morning as he could, before having to hid away in his lair. His ax guitar was heavy on his shoulder, and he longed for his bed.

He drifted in through his bedroom window, the owl he had sang to long gone. He leaned his ax against his desk then hovered above his bed, slowly falling to soft comfort. The jug of juice sat waiting for him on the table next to his bed. He unscrewed the cap and drank from it, paying no mind to juice that spilled from the corners of his mouth. P.G's blood had been, almost, as sweet.

A smile formed on Marshall's lips thinking back at how easy it was to play Gumball. His smile grew knowing that P.G would over think things and worry himself in circles; he was so young. Reasons like this was why Marshall liked sex with men best. It could be meaningless, it could be physical rather than all emotional.

Marshall threw the empty bottle across the room. He never understood why people cared so much about sex. It had always been a part of life for him, if not sex, rape. So easy had he been prayed on, alone, and small. It didn't bother him now, he'd become insensitive.

With his warped way of thinking, he had become strong.

* * *

Sorry I've been gone for so long, and sorry it was another short chapter, but I've kind of hit a wall with this one. I know one of the early chapters there was an ax bass and the guitar he took with him to the candy kingdom was a normal guitar, but since in the 'Bad Little Boy' sneak peek the instrument he played has 6 stings I changed it, assuming that it's a guitar and not a 6 stringed bass. I started this fic with the soul intent on writing a steaming hot love scene, and now that it is done, I have no drive nor direction in which to go. I thought I had one, but then, putting a little more thought into it, I realized that I don't like where it was going. So for now this story is on hiatus ;P I'll put it as completed until I can think of away to end it. I'm working on another Marshall and Prince Gumball fic, it's not anything serious but, if you want to check it out it'll likely be up something this week. I'm thinking of calling it "So Very Large" or something else unoriginal.

Thank you for all the support! You guys have filled me with so much joy!

Shit now the note is longer then the chapter.


End file.
